Perfect
by TsunamiDragon
Summary: Ed comes home alone with Al, yet what will happen if Winry is with a new guy... And not with him? Where did Al go? Read and Find out... (WinryxEd)
1. Default Chapter

Well... Here it goes... This is my1st fma fanfic... Also my first FMA fluffy fic

Winry- 16yrs

Ed-16.5yrs

'I'm coming home... Alone tonight...' Ed limped towards the only place he calls home, with the ones he love... Winry and Pinako. 'How they will freak once they find out what happened... Yet... Should I tell them?'

He finally reached the top of the hill, where he could see the whole valley. He stared forward and saw a small house not too far from where he was, and smoke was coming out of the chimney and into the sky.

How cosey the house looked from far away... Hard to believe that inside was a auto-mail freak girl who loves taking things and who loves to throw wrenches at people; and an old lady who's life revolves around auto-mail... Also known as Winry Elric and Pinako.

Winry had long blond hair, and hat aqua crystal eyes and was a few inches taller then he was; from the last time he saw her though, who knows, he may be taller then she is. She also has a unique personality, at first, from the last time he visit, she was all happy to see him and Al, then, she gets angry at _me_ for some odd reason, then she is all worried and hysterical, after all that, she is now her usual perky self...

'Winry... Always with that brightning smile of hers...' Ed thought as he limped down the hill slowly, as for he won't fall. Once he reached the bottom, he saw a girl figure at the door of the house and a taller figure beside her.

Since it was ten o'clock at night, Ed decided to sneak up on whoever was there. He crouched down and walked in the tall grass towards the house so they won't hear or see him. When he got there he saw a familiar girl.

'Winry?' Ed thought as he snucked up closer to see the other person. He then saw a tall, muscular guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes (the porch light was on so he could see them), and he looked around eighteen. 'Who's that guy?'

"Oh, Dan... You soo silly!" giggled Winry as she sat down on the bench near the door to the house, and Dan sat with her.

'Dan? Who's Dan?' Ed thought miserally.

"Baby, come here," _Dan_ then wrapped his arms around Winry's waist and brought her close to him. Winry looked at the floor glumly. "It's getting chilly out here..."

'Grr... Get your hands off her!' Ed desperatly thought as his eyes twitched furiously and his fist clenched together.

"Dan..." Winry sighed as he saw her lay her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. Then she lifted her head and looked at Dan in the eyes, and right before Ed's eyes, Dan leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He was gunna kiss her on the lips when Ed stood up and walked up to the two, making Winry turn her head towards Ed.

"Ahem... Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Ed spat.

Winry just stared at him, wide eyed, teary eyed. Small tears escaped her eyes.

"Ed? Is that really you?" she stuttered as she got up and slowly walked towards him but stopped.

"What does it look like? Of coarse it's me!" Ed snapped as he clapped his hands.

"But... but the military told us you died... They told us that... that Scar got you... That he smashed you head and... and..." Winry broke out and ran towards him and hugged him, crying on his shoulders.

"Winry..." Ed whispered as he hugged her back.

"Hands off my girl!" Dan yelled as he shoved Winry away and pushed Ed to the floor.

"Since when was she your girl? I never knew she belonged to anyone! I always thought she owned herself!" Ed said sarcastically as he got up and punched Dan right in the face, but he dodged it, yet Ed brought his foot down and swung it and tripped him to the floor.

"Guys! Stop it!" Winry said, and Ed backed away towards Winry. He then turned towards her, his back towards Dan, and saw the look in Winry's eyes, she was crying as they fought.

"Sorry... I got carried away..." Ed muttered as Dan picked himself up.

"I soo glad your back..." was all Winry could say before Ed was tackled towards the ground and pinned by Dan. "Dan! Get off!"

"Back away, I can handle this guy!" Dan yelled as he started punched Ed like mad.

Ed couldn't take this anymore, he placed his hands on the ground and concentrated on his energy. Out burst a pair of root-like things as they wrapped themselves around Dan and dragged him to the floor a few feet away from Ed and pinned him and shut his mouth, somewhat like that move Lust used on that Professor dude in that episdoe # (I forgot).

Dan managed to bite through the root-like things, and started yelling curses.

"Ed!" Winry ran towards him and hugged him again.

'Hm... she seems to be acting normal today...' Ed thought as he realized she didn't have a wrench around.

"Ed, can you please escort Dan out of the yard?" Winry begged as she gave him her puppy-eye glance.

"Oh fine..." Ed thought, not admitting that that trick always work.

Once Dan was gone, which was a really hard task to do, Pinako burst out.

"What was all the racket!" Pinako yelled.

"Nothing..." Winry replied. "Look who's back!"

Pinako just stood there and stared at Ed, examining everything from his arms to his legs. She was shocked, since she thought he was dead of coarse, and she just remained standing.

"Yes, Pinako... I am indeed alive..." Ed laughed as he walked over to the short women and hugged her.

"Hey, Ed..." Winry butted in.

"Hm..."

"Where's Al?"

DUN DUN DUN! WHERE IS AL! GASP HE IS NOT HERE! AHHHHHHHHH! RUNS INTO WALL AHHHHHH!


	2. chapter 2

**Here we go! Got chapter two!**

"Well, Edward. Where is Al?" Pinako demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Uh…"

"Did something happen to Al?" Winry asked concerned, she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well…" Everyone was staring at him, he began to sweat, and he looked at the floor shamefully.

"Well what!" Winry yelled.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT AL DIED!" Ed blurted out as he pushed past Winry and into the house with hot tears streaming down his face.

"Ed! Stop!" Winry pleaded, only to be cut off by the door being slammed shut.

The wind blew into their faces, wiping away the dreaded tears for their beloved friend… For Alphonse Elric has died.

**lll**

The next morning, Winry tried to coax Ed out of the guest room with everything she could think of. Until she gave up, that is.

"Ed… come on… Get out… It wasn't your fault like you said…" Winry begged only to be responded by muffles. "Grrr… Quit being such a stubborn boy, grow up! You're acting like a child again!"

After that remark, Ed slightly opened the door. He was still looking at the floor, with tears rolling off this face towards the floor.

"Winry…" Ed hugged the girl and cried. "I swear it wasn't my fault… I couldn't help…"

"What exactly happened?" Winry whispered.

**lll**

Later, after breakfast, Ed gathered everyone into the living room. While they were getting settled, Ed noticed a change in the living room.

The couches were changed from a rough green fabric to a rich red leather sofa with heart and star shaped pillows and a small red blanket on each arm rest. The mini table that was in the center of the room was transformed from a plain old wooden brown coffee table to a nice new looking wooden canopy table with glass in the middle.

On the ceiling was a painting of a cheap version of 'The Scream', on the walls were a few new paintings and stuff, the walls were painted from light yellow to light red. The carpet was switched from white to maroon.

"Ed, are you going to tell us or not?" Winry's worried voice interrupted his chain of thoughts.

"Oh… Sorry 'bout that…" Ed said as he sat in front of the girls on a replica version of the sofa in front. "Well… it was like this…

"Al and I were running away from the state since we were fed up with their protection force since ten of them died because of us. So we ran out of Central and into a near by city, I don't recall the name. Anyways… We ran into an abandon building, hoping that we lost the state's army…

"Yet… Then the walls exploded and we were sent flying into the walls head first, I managed to flip over and I didn't see Al because I was too busy getting up and ready to blast who ever did that to hell…

"Then, I saw a lady walk from the settling dust, she had red eyes and red hair with a red dress that covered her top and up to her knees. I was furious at that lady for attacking us that I placed my hands on the floor and exchanged the floor around her feet for a portal of darkness…" Ed covered his face with his hands as he tried so hard not to cry.

"Then… Then she extended her arm and grabbed Al and dragged him with her… I tried to run towards Al to save him… But I tripped and fell as Al was dragged and… Before she fell, she looked at me and said, 'I'll be back for you' and disappeared as the floor came back." Ed was bursting with tears by the time he was finished.

Winry was just staring at Ed with wide eyes while Pinako was shaking her head in disbelief. Ed stopped crying, and Winry looked at Pianko.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman! Can't you see Al is dead, and all you're doing is shaking your head!" Winry yelled as she glared at Pinako with tear eyes.

"I knew this Alchemy will be the death for someone… But I never imagined it to be Al to be the one who suffered…" Pinako muttered as Ed looked up and stared at the old lady.

"What do you mean you knew this would have happen?" Ed questioned.

"I knew someone was going to die for some stupid action that someone did, meaning you," Pinako muttered.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Ed burst as he dropped down to the floor and cried.

"Look what you did!" Winry shouted as she tried to comfort Ed.

Pinako just shook her head one last time and walked away to her room, but before she entered, she opened a closet door and pulled out some briefcases.

"What are you doing?" Winry asked as Pianko started packing her clothes. "Well!"

"I'm leaving… Can't you tell?" Pinako said with the last statement under her breath. She got all her clothes and got her cases and walked out the door. She turned around before she left and stared at Winry. "I'm sorry, Winry… But I can't risk my life with that boy any longer…" and with that she shut the door and disappeared into the daylight morning.

**lll**

So, how ya like? I think it was shorter then the other chapter… Im srry I made a lot of mistakes.. Like Winry Elric… I really meant Rockwell… Hey! Don't blame me! I went to the FMA website and she was in the Elric family and I got confused…. (looks at floor shamefully) Ne other mistakes I made I srry 4 that…. review!


End file.
